vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Olimar
Summary Captain Olimar is a Hocotate Freight employee who discovered PNF-404, a planet inhabited by creatures known as Pikmin. He discovered the world after being shipwrecked and required the help of these Pikmin to repair the S.S. Dolphin and escape the planet before his life support system fails and he succumbs to the planet's poisonous oxygen atmosphere. Olimar later made subsequent visits to PNF-404, the first being to collect artifacts from PNF-404 to pay off a debt of 10,100 pokos for Hocotate Freight, the second time to rescue Louie, and the third time to once again pay off a debt (this time due to overspending from the President's part). In all of his visits and revisits, Olimar had made notes on the biological aspects of life on the planet (as noted by the Piklopedia in Pikmin 2 and the Creature Log from Hey! Pikmin.) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 4-C Name: Olimar Origin: Pikmin Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hocotatian Powers and Abilities: Somewhat skilled in hand to hand combat, Can command and summon Pikmin with his whistle, Purification with his whistle (Types 1 and 3; his whistle can inexplicably put out fires, remove water and Caustic Dweevil acid, cure poisoning, and rid of the effects of Puffstool spores), Small Size (Type 2), Limited Petrification with the Ultra Bitter Spray, Can grant a Speed Boost with the Ultra Spicy Spray, Explosion Generation with Bomb Rocks, Resistance to Fire and Electricity Manipulation via Suit Upgrades, Resistance to Fungus Manipulation (Unaffected by Puffstool spores, which turns Pikmin into mushroom pikmin and zombifies them) | Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation and Energy Projection with the Chronos Reactor Attack Potency: Below Average level (He is only 0.75 inches tall, but he can deal light damage to enemies that should be more durable than him), White Pikmin can ignore durability via poison | Star level (The ship's Nova Blaster is stated to be capable of destroying stars) Speed: Below Average Human | Massively FTL+ (Can quickly fly through space and was described as being able to fly at "super light speed") Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Held a bottlecap in one hand; bottlecaps weigh around 2.2 grams.) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level+ (Comparable to the captains from Pikmin 3, who survived a fall from orbit) | Unknown (Was critically damaged after being hit by an asteroid) Stamina: High (He can command his Pikmin army in long battles.) Range: Below average, 7.5 centimeters by throwing Pikmin | Stellar Standard Equipment: A whistle that can be used to call upon Pikmin | Several ship parts * Optional Equipment: Bomb Rocks, Ultra Spicy Spray, Ultra Bitter Spray Intelligence: Knowledgeable scientist and biologist. Designed the bowsprit for the S.S. Dolphin. Weaknesses: Cannot breathe oxygen. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pikmin: Olimar's whistle give him control over a plant-like race of aliens known as Pikmin. Olimar can lead an army of up to 100 Pikmin at any time. Each species has their own unique attribute. *'Red Pikmin:' Immune to and can control fire. *'Yellow Pikmin:' Immune to and can control electricity. Can dig faster than the other Pikmin. *'Blue Pikmin:' Can breathe underwater and are resistant to water-based attacks. *'Purple Pikmin:' 10 times stronger than the other Pikmin and can stun foes if thrown at them. *'White Pikmin:' Possess better sight than the other Pikmin. They are immune to poison and can poison targets themselves. *'Rock Pikmin:' Incredibly durable and heavy Pikmin that are highly resistant to piercing and crushing attacks. *'Winged Pikmin:' Can fly and attack enemies from above. They can also carry Olimar around. Key: Base | S.S. Dolphin Others Notable Victories: Rabbit (The Real World) Rabbit's Profile (This is Olimar himself vs a rabbit and Speed was equalized.) Porcupine (The Real World) Porcupine's Profile (This is Olimar himself vs a porcupine, the porcupine had 10-B quills, and speed is equalized) Notable Losses: Kamata-kun (Godzilla (Universe)) Kamata-kun’s profile (SBA for everyone, base Olimar was used and he had access to all his Pikmin.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nintendo Category:Pikmin Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pilots Category:Gravity Users Category:Animal Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Scientists Category:Petrification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Parents Category:Purification Users